Another Darkness
by Double-Sins
Summary: COMPLETE! PLEASE READ! This is a twist after Stanton becomes the Prince of the Night. Serena is kidnapped and he must find a way of rescueing her from an evil group more powerful than the Atrox! PG-13 for language and violence
1. Stanton's Arrival

This is my first Fanfic so please go a little easy on me.

Serena jumped out of bed and put on jean capris and a green tank top. She started to brush her teeth but she heard a knock at the door. Serena quickly rinsed her mouth and put her toothbrush down. The person knocked on the door again.

"I'm coming!!" Serena yelled hoping the person heard her. Serena opened the door just to see Stanton about to knock on it again. 

"Hey…" Serena said cheerfully, but Stanton interrupted her.

"Hi" Stanton said quickly and he pushed Serena inside and  slammed the door. Serena looked at Stanton from head to toe. He was clothes had patches of dirt on them and he was obviously out of breath.

"Stanton what's going?!?!?! You're a mess!"

Stanton quickly looked out of the window while saying" I don't have time to explain, you must understand….their after me! Call the goddesses here and fast! I need your help! The Anox needs your help!" Stanton said quickly giving Serena the phone next to him. Serena looked out of the window.

"Stanton who's after you?" She asked.

"I told you…I don't have much time to explain! Call Catty, Tina, Vanessa, and Jimena over here and quick! Before they get you too!" Stanton said sharply. Serena took the phone still wondering what in the world was going on.


	2. Stanton and Serena Talk

Okay….Here's the second chapter to my story…..I hope you enjoy it. Oh and please don't expect to get a new chapter EVERY day…. I just have too much time on my hands now….Don't forget to R+R please. Thanks ^_^

Serena tried to read Stanton's mind, but he blocked her out. Stanton looked at Serena and said, "Don't try to read my mind right now. Its very important that you girl the goddesses here now!" While Serena dialed Jimena's number, Stanton checked the window again.

"Hello?" The sweet voice of Jimena's grandmother answered the phone.

"Hi…is Jimena home? I really need to speak with her now."

"No, she isn't home right now dear. She's out with the other girls at the movies. Aren't you suppose to be with them?" The grandmother asked

"Well yeah, but I didn't feel like going…. I was a little tired. I forgot they went to the movies today." Serena glanced sadly at Stanton while he was still checking the window. Then he turned around and looked at Serena.

"I can take a message for you Serena." The grandmother offered.

"Um…Just tell Jimena to call me back immediately! It's very urgent!"

"It sounds bad dear…is there everything alright? Is there anyway I can help you?" Apparently Stanton was listening to the conversation; he shook his head no.

"No ma'am. Every thing is all right. Just please remember to give her the message. Thanks Bye." Serena hung up the phone. "Sorry Stanton, I forgot they went to the-" Stanton interrupted Serena.

"It's okay. We'll just have to hide and stay quiet for now. We should stay here for now. They know about you and I being together, but they don't know where you live…I think!" Stanton took a seat next to the window, and then Serena sat beside him. Serena tried to enter Stanton's mind again and she was successful. Stanton was in such panic that it was hard to decipher what he was thinking. A jolt of electricity abruptly hit Serena's mind…then _DON'T DO THAT NOW!!! _Went though her mind. Serena grabbed her head cause it was in pain from the electricity. Stanton tried to hug Serena but she jumped up.

"Stanton!!! That really hurt! Tell me what's going on right now!" Serena yelled.

" Shhhh! I didn't mean to do that. You scared me. I thought you were Aaron. He's who after me. When I realized it was you I…. I didn't mean to make it that powerful. You're stubborn sometimes. I warned you not to read my mind! Aaron and his clique can detect when a mind is being read. That's why I don't want you doing what you did. I'm sorry. Okay?" Stanton calmly pushed on Serena's shoulders so she sat back down.

"I really want to know who this Aaron is!!! If this puts us both in danger I think I outta know now Stanton." Serena said firmly.

Stanton checked the window before relaxing, " I'll tell you everything I can put into words but calm down!"

Wait for chapter 3….hehe. It should come to all readers soon. Thank you for reading. R+R please. ^_^


	3. The Telling of Aaron

Aaron is part of  a dark force that's more powerful than the Atrox. They were oringinally Pandora's Box Guards, but the Atrox manipulated them into opening the box. The Atrox tricked the guards to open the box to let evil out. Aaron and his group were turned evil since Selena believed they betrayed her when the box was opened. Selena later found that it wasn't all their faults, but Aaron had gotten so evil, powerful, and filled with hatred that he couldn't turn back good even if he….he wanted to." Stanton's eyes drifted off.

"He can turn good….He just has to realize that it wasn't his fault that the box was opened" Serena said

"You don't understand though….you can't just make up your mind and say I'm turning good. Evil takes over everything when you know that there is nothing else to be done." Stanton replied.

"That's kind of what you did…" 

Stanton looked at Serena, "I did nothing like that….I gradually realized that I can be good…but it's me, in my soul that I am the way I am. You helped me to realize that but we both know there is no way that-" Stanton stopped talking abruptly. Serena was about to reply but Stanton brushed his hand slightly unto Serena's mouth. "Shh…I feel someone's presence." 

"It might be Collin." Serena mumbled quietly through his hand. She removed Stanton's hand from her mouth.

"Nah…It can't be Collin…when I came here I was in a rush I didn't have time to talk so I manipulated Collin's mind to get him to surf then spend the night at his friend's house. I did it so he wouldn't get hurt just in case Aaron comes." Stanton said quietly.

"Then it may just be A-" A rap of quick of knocks on the door interrupted Serena.

 Stanton rose slowly from the chair pulling Serena up with him.

"Lets go out the back door." Stanton suggested. There was harder knocks on the door. 

Then Jimena's voice came, "Serena open up. I had a premonition that you might want to hear!" Serena smiled and ran to open the door.

Stanton grabbed her arm, "No Serena!! Don't open the door! Aaron is a shape shifter. He can change his voice to anyone's." Stanton warned.

"What if it is Jimena?!." 

"What if it is not! We can't take that chanece, all the goddesses my be able to beat Aaron…TOGETHER. Me and you aren't powerful enough." After Stanton said that, Serena tried to read the person's mind that was on the other side of the door.

"You may not want to do that….Aaron can make you think what he wants you to." Stanton's eyes looked at the door and he saw the lock on the doorknob was slowly turning. "Serena we've got to get out of here!" Stanton pulled Serena's arm but she stood there in the same spot frozen looking at the door. The door quickly  open, then Jimena, Catty, Vanessa, and Tina walked in. Then all of a sudden was sent flying across the room, he hit the floor and was knocked unconscious.

"What is he doing here?" Catty asked. 

"I wished you would've asked that before doing this!! Stanton?" Stanton didn't move.

"Consider him being a dark prince and all, what did you expect us to do?" Tina asked.

"What is he doing here Serena?" Jimena jumped in asking.

"He told me something more powerful than the Atrox is after him….and me." Everyone's eyes turned to Stanton as he started to moved…finally he opened his eyes slightly.

"I suggest you not do that again." Stanton said through his teeth.

"We'll do it again when the time comes." Jimena said with a smirk.

"Jimena what was the premonition you said you had?" Stanton asked while getting up.

More coming soon in the next chapter….PLZ R+R!! Thanks!


	4. Aaron and Stanton Fight

Chapter 4:

Jimena looked at the girls. "Well it had you…and Serena in it. Not good…or from what I expected. You and Serena were standing in the middle of a huge crowd. There was a purplish white fire in front of you guys. Behind you, there was a guy, about your age Stanton. So I quickly thought that Serena was in immediate trouble." 

Serena glanced from Jimena, then to Stanton. There was a minute of uncomfortable silence, but Stanton broke it. "I can't read minds now. I wanted to see what this guy looked like, but my head still hurts from when you knocked me out. What did this guy look like Jimena? Brown spiky hair? Green eyes? Stanton asked. The door to the house was blasted down. Aaron slyly walked in.

"Why yes, I'd say that guy would be me! Stanton, you have something that belongs to me." Aaron's eyes glowed black for a second.

"She's not yours. She belongs to the goddesses. Why would you want Serena? She means nothing to you Aaron." Stanton stepped in front of Serena, but she slipped to Stanton's side.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on??" Serena asked quietly.

"Who cares!?! Tina-" Before Jimena could finish her sentence, Aaron flew into Stanton. Stanton quickly got up, pushing Aaron off of him.

"Run!! I'll stay to distract Aaron, just get Serena out of here!" Stanton shouted. Aaron greedily looked at Serena. The girls were pushed outside of the house with an unknown force that came from Aaron. Serena was the only left in the room with Stanton and Aaron.

_"Stay Serena, unless I tell you otherwise." _Went across Serena's mind. She was being controlled by Aaron. She tried to run but her body was pushing her to sit down in the chair behind Aaron.

"Fight him Serena!" Stanton tried to reach for Serena but Aaron quickly kicked him in the stomach. Stanton doubled over with pain.

"You just don't get it Stanton. Your puny friends are no good to me, except Serena here," Aaron walked to Serena and ran his hand slowly through Serena's curly hair. "She's more powerful and more precious than all those goddesses will ever be. Oh and need I say the girls will be kept captive until….let me say, the time of their passing." Aaron smiled and took a step closer to Stanton. 

Serena could feel everything that was going on but she didn't know how she got to the dark musty place she was in. She tried to reach her body but there was some kind of force that blocked her from it. She knew that Stanton was there somewhere. She felt him there. 

"This is between me and you Aaron. Not Serena, not the goddesses." Stanton said while taking a step backward. There was a scream that came from the outside.

"Well their out of the way for now. Actually it's between you, me, and Serena. The Silvernex needs Serena for her power. You have no idea what she can truly be. Only we, more like I, can see what she can be. The Atrox fell to get her, as always. You know what? The Atrox isn't what they used to be. They made a mistake by kidnapping you! After you fell for this goddess, I knew that I had a chance to get her. You were weakened by love and you didn't even know it!" Aaron paused for a second and looked at Serena. "There is no love or hope in this puny world. I see how you would LIKE such a beauty…but LOVE it is out of the ques-" A huge jolt from Stanton hit Aaron in the chest. Aaron fell hard to the ground. Aaron was astounded by the action.

 "I hate being what I am, but I have no choice. Serena is good, but what I want to know is why all of a sudden does the Silvernex need Serena now?" Stanton looked at Serena. He tried to enter her mind.

"You can't reach her now. She's mind. If Serena is to join me then I'd be invincible. Plus that's a pretty girl you have there." Aaron's eyes glowed black again but then his eyes went back to their green color. _"Come to me Serena." Aaron commanded. Serena got up and walked next to Aaron. Aaron slightly smiled. Stanton couldn't stand to watch this.  _

Serena tried again to enter her body, but she wasn't able to. Serena was able though to reach Stanton's mind._ "__Stanton__, I'm trapped somewhere. Distract Aaron somehow, then I may be able to get back to my body." Serena knew that Stanton got her message. Stanton smiled while he started to gather energy._

Sorry, but you all have to wait till the next chapter to find out what happens. R+R! You know the drill!


	5. Understanding

Author's Note: I apologize for not adding this chapter sooner. I've been very busy and I hope you understand. Well enjoy and I'll see if I can correct Stanton and the way he speaks. Feel free to R+R me again whether their good or bad because I need to know what I'm doing wrong. Thank you.

Chapter 5:

"What are you smiling? Well who cares." Aaron took Serena's arm, but his hand slightly burned. What the h-" Aaron rapidly snatched his hand away.

"You're evil, you're part of the Silvernex, and the Silvernex gets burned if they lay one finger on the goddesses. As for the Atrox, we burn if we touch the amulet." Stanton drew his energy together and he sent a huge energy wave at Aaron. Aaron dissipated into the air, and then he reappeared behind Stanton.

"Hey!" Aaron snarled. Stanton quickly kicked Aaron in his stomach, he doubled over in pain.

"Serena now!" Stanton shouted. Serena collected her energy and re-entered her body. As soon as Stanton saw Serena's eyes looking around, he grinned. Stanton hastily grabbed Serena's hand and they both ran out of the door. Serena kept running, but she couldn't feel her legs. She looked down and she noticed that she and Stanton turned into shadows. After it turned dark, Stanton stopped in front of a park bench, and they turned back to their solid form. The moon was almost full, but not completely. Serena starred into Stanton's eyes, and he gazed into hers'. She hugged Stanton and she was wrapped around in his muscular arms.

"Thank you for saving me. Why did you come back?" Serena asked softly.

"You were in danger; I could not have let you go to Aaron," Stanton let go of Serena, then they both sat down onto the bench. "Serena I came back just to save you and that's it. We shouldn't be back together. You're good and I'm evil. They don't mix."

"You're good or you wouldn't have tried to save me. You know that." Serena cupped Stanton's hands into hers.

"But we can't change what I am." Stanton said

"Yes we will. There's always a way. You may be known as the dark prince, but I know you as my prince in shining armor." Stanton slightly smiled at that. Serena inched and closer to Stanton until their lips connected. Stanton was surprised at first but he slowly returned the kiss. Serena put her arms around his neck but Stanton quickly broke away from the kiss.

"We can't do this…I can't do this." Stanton looked at the moon. Serena read Stanton's mind, he didn't even try to stop her. She saw that Stanton was sent to get Serena before the Silvernex but he didn't have the heart to do it. "Now you see. This wasn't supposed to happen. The Atrox thought I got over you." Stanton wouldn't look at Serena when she lightly touched his face.

"Stanton, look at me." He slowly turned to see Serena's sparkling eyes gazing back at him. "It's your heart that tells you to do things, but your mind just gives suggestions to do things. Your heart is obviously telling you something, but you've been trying to ignore it. You're love for me is stronger than the evil inside of you." 

"You're right, this doesn't seem right." Serena slowly got up. "Well you know where to find me, but I think I'll need your help to find where the Silvernex is keeping my friends." Serena started to walk away, Stanton called out to her.  
 "Serena……never mind." Stanton got up and gave Serena a hug and quick peck on the cheek.

"Bye Stanton." Serena waved for a taxi as it came down the street and she glanced at Stanton before getting inside. Stanton sat back down on the bench and he thought about what just happened. The silence was broken as he heard a swift shuffle of leaves move toward him.

"You're still with that girl?!" Cassandra said while appearing from an alleyway. She was wearing a very low-cut black v-neck shirt with a black leather mini-skirt. 

"What are you doing here Cassandra?" Stanton asked. Stanton saw the three letter scar of STA still on Cassandra's chest. He smirked while remembering when used a blade to cut it into her skin a while back.

"Is it wrong for a girl to walk on her own at night?" 

"With what you're wearing, I'd say you need to be careful." Cassandra sat next to Stanton.

"Well it's nice to see you still care for me. We were a good couple." Cassandra tried to put her arm on Stanton's shoulders but he pushed her off.

"We were never a couple. You were crazy, and it seems you still are."

"Seeing who you like, you seem to be the crazy person." Cassandra started to trace the A scar with the tip of her finger. Stanton got up, he thought for a moment. 

"Cassandra, how does it feel not to have powers?" He asked as he looked her dead in the eye. She stopped tracing the scar instantly.

"Is this your idea of a joke?" She angrily asked through her teeth.

"No. I just wanted to know." Cassandra pulled Stanton's arm and he sat down.

"Being powerless is the worst thing that can happen. You feel you're nothing but a piece of trash in this world," Cassandra's eyes started to tear up; "You don't want to feel powerless Stanton. You have everything Stanton. What more could you want? You-"

"I want a life; I hate not being able to love." Cassandra laid her hand on Stanton's thigh.

"You do love. That's the problem. You shouldn't love a goddess! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't know what's wrong with me, but all I know is that Serena is in trouble. Her friends, the goddesses are being held in hell." Stanton's eyes drifted off as Cassandra thought for a second. She quickly turned to Stanton with her mouth gaping open.

"That only means the Silvernex has them! The Atrox needs them though," Cassandra hit Stanton's arm, "The Atrox sent you to get the Serena and the goddesses didn't they?! That was stupid of them. Oh well…why should I care, I'm an outcast. Well you can't go after the Silvernex, their stronger and more powerful than the Atrox is. Just let the girls die, let Serena go. Come to Planet Bang with me to let go of some of the tension." Cassandra got up. She softly kicked Stanton's shoe. He looked at her.

"I need to see Serena." Cassandra whined a little.

"Stanton, baby-"

"I'm not your baby!" He replied instantly.

"Well, Stanton, come with me. You just saw the girl!"

"I and Serena need to plan how we'll save the goddesses." Stanton stood up.

"Stanton! Listen to me!" Stanton turned to Cassandra. "Look, just come with me to Planet Bang." She sadly looked at Stanton.

"What are you up to Cassandra?" He asked. "You have got to be planning something, now what are you up to?" Stanton looked Cassandra straight in the eye, and then she turned away.

"Can't you trust me for once?" Cassandra asked

"No I can't, are you going to tell me what you are up to?"

You know the drill! The R+R submit button is right there so tell me how this chapter is! Thanks for those who read Another Darkness!


	6. Another Meeting

"You can read my thoughts to find out." Stanton thought for a moment. He wanted to have a little fun so he said,

"If you answer my question then I 'may' go to Planet Bang." Stanton smiled.

"Hmm okay…I'm hoping to get you to date me. You've gathered a bad reputation because of Serena. I can bring it back up." Cassandra licked her lips, and then she smiled. Stanton scratched his head.

"Not that this is important, but what attracted me to you?" Stanton asked.

"You had power, your hot, you know that though. You have a way of luring girls to you."

"Not all girls…the goddesses don't accept me. Only Serena stands for me." Cassandra circled around Stanton once. 

"I answered your question. Let's go to Planet Bang now."

"I said I MAY go if you answered me." Stanton slanted the sound of the word "may". Cassandra smacked her lips, then she hit Stanton in the chest. 

"Stanton!"

"I was joking. I'll go with you. But I can't stay long. I have to talk to-" Cassandra jumped happily, she pulled Stanton's upper arm. 

"Come on!" Cassandra got a taxi to take them.

"Why are we riding? You forget what I can do?" Stanton asked her.

"Yeah, I kinda forgot. When you don't have power then this is what happens. I don't like it at all, but this is what I have to do to get around. I don't see how these humans can stand it." The cab finally pulled up in front of Plant Bang. 

After Stanton and Cassandra entered Planet Bang, the beat to the music started to bang in Stanton's ears. He looked around to see if Cassandra led him into a trap. People were jumping up and down, bumping together to the music. Cassandra grabbed Stanton's hand and dragged him to the dance floor. Reluctantly, Stanton let her lead they. They became engulfed in the bodies of dancers. Cassandra found a small space for them to dance. The beat of the music changed to a faster and quicker paced beat. Cassandra began to dance around Stanton, brushing lightly against at times as he just stood there. Stanton watched as she moved went from step to step gracefully. Stanton's thoughts moved from the dance floor to Serena. His eyes drifted from Cassandra, she noticed and she stopped dancing.

"Stanton?" She poked her lip out in a pouty way. "Come on." Stanton just looked at Cassandra, a quick flash of a dark red shade caught Stanton's eye. The red shade led Stanton outside behind Planet Bang with Cassandra curiously following. Just they went around the building, Cassandra caught the shade, then she hissed, "Shit! We need to go Stanton!" Stanton knew he needed to go, but he stood there. It was Aaron, the Silvernex highest ranking could travel as a dark red shadow like mist. Cassandra stomped her foot. "Stanton! Fine then, stay, but I'm getting the hell outta here!" Cassandra pushed past Stanton. Aaron formed into his physical state. He smirked when he saw Stanton. Cassandra stopped running and she was held up by a pale hand. She struggled with the hold, but the grip didn't loosen. Stanton stood looking from Aaron to Cassandra then to Aaron again.

Aaron turned to Cassandra, "Puny, weak, but might I add beautiful girl." Aaron said with a smile. Stanton took a step toward Cassandra, but Aaron stepped in front of him to keep him from getting any further. Now they were face to face. "Save her, are you? You took one girl from me, I won't let that happen again." 

"Why are you playing this game Aaron?" Stanton asked with a sigh.

"Game?" Aaron laughed, "There is no game." He looked at Cassandra. "She owes me any way. Don't you remember Cassy?" Cassandra let out a gag. "You can put her down Deric, you'll kill her if you keep holding on like that."

"That wouldn't be a bad idea." A deep voice came from the that was the same height as Stanton. His long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. A lot of grease held the wavy hair down in place. A scar ran down from Deric's left eye. It was a deep cut scar that seem to be made by a blade. Deric put Cassandra down, but he held her arm tightly while pulling her to Aaron. 

"Let me go!" She yelled and began to struggle again. 

Aaron looked at Cassandra from head to toe. "Dressed a little too good to just want to dance with Stanton don't you think Cassy?" He said. He stroked a few strands of her hair behind her ear. She spat in his face. With a look of disgust, Aaron slapped her. Stanton slightly cringed, he wanted to leave there with Cassandra, but he was motionless, powerless. He took a step backward hoping Aaron wouldn't notice, but sure enough he did. "Stay Stanton! The party hasn't begun and you want to leave already?! You wouldn't leave if Serena was here."

"Serena is not here, so I'll be leaving."

"Don't be so sure." 

"Sure of what?" Stanton asked with confusion ringing in his voice.

"That Serena isn't here." Stanton understood, his eyes widened as he looked around.

"No! You didn't!"

"We'll just say I did." Aaron smirked, he waved his hand sending a small red flame cascading into the air. Deric straightened as his grasp on Cassandra tightened. A man and a young woman came into the clearing holding up a limp body. Black curly hair hung over the limp body's head, but Stanton didn't need to move the hair to know who it was. The body let out a low moan as the two people dropped her to the ground. She was still dressed in the clothes she wore earlier that day. Stanton began to run to Serena's side, but he was held down by a force.

"Nah uh. You're not going to anywhere." Aaron said shaking his finger back and forth, then he turned to Cassandra again. "Cassy, I'm sure you remember Lena and Mark." They smiled back to Cassandra as she looked at them with terror. Lena had long silver-blond hair that ran down her back. She wore a red tank-top along with black leather pants. She had red long nails that matched the shirt. She had silver eye shadow that lined her hazel colored eyes.

Mark had on a large black shirt that went along with his black baggy pants. He was obviously tall and lean, but the shirt and pants hid that.

"You remember them Cassy, don't you?" Cassandra looked at Aaron, but she didn't respond. "Answer me!" Aaron bellowed, his voice filled with tension. Cassandra again just look at Aaron. He waved for Lena to stand next to him. "Lena, I know you remember Cassy." Stanton eyed Serena sadly, wishing that she was never apart of this.

"All too well." Lena responded. Lena looked at Aaron as if waiting for a cue. Aaron slightly nodded his head, Lena stepped forward.

"Cassandra…" Lena got close enough to where they were face to face. Without warning, Lena punched Cassandra with her fist.

"HEY!" Aaron yelled to Lena.

"Humph. I don't see what you saw or see in her." Again Lena got close to Cassandra. "You know why we're here?"

"Yes. Let Serena and Stanton go, and the Silvernex can have me."

"That's not how things work around here. I call the shots. I think you having control before, went to that pretty little head of yours, Cassy." Aaron touched the top part of Cassandra's forehead with his finger tip.

"That was a mistake! Everything went wrong because of the goddesses!" Cassandra whimpered. Stanton stood there, listening, but also looking at Serena. It wasn't like he had a choice to listen any way. Serena began to come to her senses, unsure of what was happening.


	7. She Agrees, She Whimpers, He Fights

"I don't want to hear any more of your excuses Cassy. You should've done your part when I opened the ground for you that night at the park! But you failed." Aaron tensely said to Cassandra.

"Just let them go, and keep me."

"I have you all where I want you. There is no way I'm letting this go!" Aaron said, his eyes glittered with success.

Serena slowly stood up, looking hesitantly around.

"Finally, nice to see you've joined the party Serena." Aaron said. Serena saw Stanton, he looked at her. Her eyes pleading for information, pleading to know why Stanton was just standing there. She took a step forward, still gazing into Stanton's eyes. He shook his head no, not to come any further, but she ignored the warning.

_Serena you mustn't come closer. Don't move. I don't know what Aaron will do. _Stanton said to Serena in her mind.

"You know, he's right Serena. You don't know what I'll do, nor do you know what I'm capable of." Aaron let out a laugh. He pointed to Deric. He grasped Cassandra's arms from behind. Cassandra didn't even struggle this time. She knew there was no way of escaping.

Then Aaron pointed to Lena She smiled then walked to Stanton. He just looked at her. "Well, well, well. Hello Stanton." Stanton didn't respond, he was thinking about how strong Lena could be. Maybe he could get from her, but it may be Deric or Mark he'd have to worry about. Stanton's eyes reflected hatred to Lena. "You don't have to respond. It's fine with me." Lena got behind Stanton and drew his arms back together, the she held them in place. Then she got real close to Stanton and whispered into his ear. "I'm fine with you." With Lena standing and being that close to Stanton, Serena shifted her stance.

"Lena! Stop playing!" Aaron hissed, then he pointed to Mark. He did the same to Serena, that Deric and Lena did. Stanton paid close attention to the grip Lena held on him. Stanton would be able to get away from Lena, but it wouldn't be easy. He leaned his head down, turning slightly to Lena.

"I didn't introduce myself." He whispered to her.

Lena chuckled with delight. "No you didn't. But there is no need to since you'll be dead after tonight." She whispered back. 

"Lena. Tell me. What's on the agenda tonight?" Stanton looked back noticing Aaron quietly talking to Serena. She saw Stanton's gaze and she quickly looked away. For a second, Stanton noticed her eyes had shame and guilt in them. Aaron turned around; he had a wide smile upon his face. "Stanton if you really must know what will happen, death is on the agenda."

Cassandra's eyes widened with fear, as Serena kept her head hung low. Stanton looked at Cassandra, then Serena, then his own feet. He noticed something. They (Cassandra, Stanton and Serena) were creating a triangle. Aaron was in the middle. Aaron walked back to Serena and whispered something. She sadly nodded her head. Stanton tried to peer into Serena's mind even though Aaron was right there in front of her.

_Private conversation buddy. Back off!_ Aaron sent through his mind. Aaron released an unexpected wave of power toward Stanton. Before the wave reached him, Stanton quickly turned around, placing Lena in his last place. She looked shocked, but instantly gained her focus and she dispersed into the air, making Stanton vulnerable. He got knocked into a tree by the power, but he got up with rage. With no more time to spare Stanton sent an energy at Aaron. Aaron grasped Serena, Stanton quickly halted the wave of energy he had sent. It was still there, but frozen by Stanton. (like Neo with the bullets in the Matrix) 

Aaron smiled. "Oh come on Stanton!" Aaron began to put pressure on the wave, pulling it toward him and Serena. "You know you want to hurt me. Oh wait, I have your girl don't I? We'll just have to do something about this situation don't we?! Guess what?"

With Aaron still pulling on the wave, Stanton managed to say, "I don't feel like guessing right now." Annoyed at the comment, Aaron pulled harder on the wave of energy. Stanton's muscles were straining to keep the wave to not hit Serena. 

Anger raged inside of Stanton, but so did his love for Serena. He'd never hurt her, especially if he could help it! Using this anger and love he pulled the wave his way, Stanton then made the wave of energy break away, but it still left sparks of electricity and tension in the air. Aaron wouldn't let this happen so easily.

"Serena is mine. She agreed to this, for you, the goddesses, and Cassy's freedom." Stanton looked to Cassandra. She had a look of hope and fearfulness.

She opened her mouth to speak, "Don't believe him! He lying! He wouldn't let you, me or anyone go! He'd kill you the moment you turn your back!" Cassandra yelled.

"Shut up!" Aaron shouted. "You have a big mouth you know that?! Well don't worry about that. It can be fixed. Right Deric?" Deric smiled.

"Oh yeah. It can be fixed." Deric took a curved blade from a small shaft on the side of his hip. Deric put the cool blade against Cassandra's soft pale skin. Droplets of salty water began to form on Cassandra's forehead. 

"Please Deric, no don't." She whispered.

"Oh. Why not? I was going to give you, what you gave me." He pointed to the scar that skipped over his left eye. Cassandra whimpered.

"As much as I'd like to see this, Deric you'll have to take a rain check. We need to get on with this. The moon is at it's highest." Aaron said, looking at the sky. Aaron smiled. "It's time." Aaron moved to the middle of the triangle after Deric grabbed Cassandra and got in his previous position.

"No! Stanton do something! Serena!" Cassandra yelled.  In response Serena looked up. Her eyes still full of sorrow. Stanton looked at her. Now wanting to meet his gaze, she hung her head low again. Stanton wanted to help, but he was still held in place. Then Lena appeared behind Stanton, she quickly whispered to him.

"Nice try. But not good enough." She took hold of his hands again. Aaron went past Deric and whispered something to him. Then he went to Lena and whispered, 

"Back away. You'll know when right?" Lena shook her head yes. Before walking to Mark, Aaron said to Stanton, "She's mind and there's nothing you can do about it." With the anger building in Stanton her lunched himself forward at Aaron, but he was quickly withdrawn by Lena.

"No, no, no. Calm down." She said.

: 


	8. Flashback

Chapter 8:

"As much as I'd like to see this, Deric you'll have to take a rain check. We need to get on with this. The moon is at its highest." Aaron said, looking at the sky. Aaron smiled. "It is time." Aaron moved to the middle of the triangle after Deric grabbed Cassandra and got in their previous position. Stanton dispersed his energy wave; it released electricity into the air making everyone tingle for a second then everything calmed.

"No! Stanton do something! Serena!" Cassandra yelled. In response, Serena looked up. Her eyes still full of sorrow. Stanton looked at her. 

"Time for this fun to sadly come to an end. That blast was stronger than I thought Stanton. You're stronger than I expected, but you'll never be at least half of what I am."

"You are right Aaron. I'll never be half as evil as you are. Not that I want to be anyway. Aaron you go back. But I shouldn't have to tell you this."

"I can't go back. And I shouldn't have to tell you."

Serena recognized Aaron, Cassandra, and the girl Lena, but she didn't remember Deric or Mark. Then she remembered what brought her to being in the hands of Mark. Out of her own stupidity, she felt she should've stayed with Stanton. In his safety if she knew that he was after her. But her pride got into the way, making her believe that she could handle any evil force that came at her. Now she realized though that she couldn't even handle a lower ranking of Aaron. A flashback came to her of how she came where she is

Flashback:

_ Serena returned home after seeing Stanton, but something unexpected awaited her. After closing the door, Aaron rose from the shadows making Serena jump backward into __Lena_. Her (Serena's) power and energy began to rise without her wilding it. Aaron, being his cocky self, smirked, noticing the tension and energy that began to fill the air. Serena was scared, but she wouldn't let Aaron know that, she had to stay strong for her, Stanton and best of all, her friends.__

_"So we meet again." Aaron's green eyes glittered with triumph._

_"Yes…we do." Serena answered boldly. Lena grabbed Serena's arm, but Serena quickly snatched her arm back only to be caught by Aaron. He let go, crying in pain. Aaron had then remembered that he'd got burned if he even laid one finger on her. Serena was confused. How was Aaron getting burned but __Lena_ wasn't?__

_            Reading her mind, Aaron answered, "Only the highest of the Silvernex can get burned, __Lena__ is to assist me, but she isn't the highest, but she may be soon." __Lena__ smiled. " But I'll be able to touch you and the other goddesses soon."_

_"How?"__ Serena asked trying to hide the quivering in it._

_"You'll see soon enough." Aaron flicked his finger, "__Lena_." Without warning, __Lena___ lifted her foot quickly from the ground kicking Serena in head. Serena wouldn't give up that easily. She grabbed __Lena__'s foot before it landed, then she elbowed __Lena__ in the stomach then dropped __Lena_'s foot as she doubled over from the elbow smash. __

_"You little…!" __Lena__ did a jump kick catching to Serena's head catching her off guard. Then _Lena___ let her foot down hard on Serena's back. Serena collapsed to the floor, not getting back up, she went unconscious._

_"I like that. She fights back, feistiness. Nice to see that in a woman." Aaron said smiling. _

Then the flashback ended, returning Serena to the reality of what was happening.


	9. It Begins

A/N: Hey, after this chapter, I don't know when I'll type the next one. But I'll do what I can, I've been busy and all. Thanks for reading this fic. I really do appreciate you reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't to R+R! The submit button is right down there to your left after you're done reading. Thanks again!

Chapter 9:

Serena looked at Stanton who seemed to be concentrating on Aaron. Aaron was in the middle of the triangle mumbling words in latin, looking toward the sky. The ground began to trimmer, making Serena lose her balance, but Mark held her steady. Aaron's eyes started to turn black. His eyes glowed black as electricity began to fill the air. Stanton could feel tingling sensation in his body. The sound of thunder filled the sky without lighting. 

"Time has come." Aaron whispered.

Young people (about the ages of the goddesses, Stanton, Aaron…you know!) came from no where. They surrounded the triangle, all of their eyes glowing black. Some of their eyes glowed with success, some smiled showing their success. From the middle of the growing crowd, came four girls that were thrown in front of Aaron, making Lena pull Stanton over to get out of their way.

Jimena, Catty, Vanessa, and Tianna were dirty, their hair was disheveled, and they all had cuts and bruises everywhere. It was obvious they had been fighting. (mentally that is)

"Jimena!" Serena called out, but Mark shook her as a warning. Jimena gave a small smile then she got to her feet, as did the other girls. Tianna matted her hair down the best she could.

"Glad you could join." Aaron smiled, his eyes still glowing black.

"Nice to know someone's happy." Jimena replied, studying the people around them. Vanessa backed up a little. She was closest to Stanton. Someone from the crowd walked up to Aaron and they started to whisper back and forth. Stanton figured Aaron was too busy talking to the person so he contacted Lena through her mind.

_"Hey beautiful…"_ Stanton didn't let her know that he was one saying it. Serena looked up, angered at Stanton. She was reading his mind and he knew it, but he continued trying to not break his concentration. Stanton looked to a close guy in the crowd. He was what Stanton thought girls would say 'hot'.

_"Walk up to her (Lena). Say sweet things to her…" _This was kind of shameful it seemed to Stanton to be saying these things since he was a guy and was 'supposedly' evil, but yet Serena thought it was romantic. But he continued hoping his plan would work. _"Ask her on a date, but gradually and slowly."_ The man smiled as if noticing Lena for the first time and walked up to her (a/n: which it was but hey, you get the point!). Serena smirked in confusion, but she began to understand what Stanton was doing.

"_Glad you understand."_ Stanton said smiling to Serena.

"_Glad you're trying to get us out of here." _Serena responded through their little mind link.

"Break the connection!" Everyone looked puzzled as Aaron said it. Aaron shot warning looks to Serena and Stanton then he returned to his quiet conversation with the man that had confronted him as the other man began talking to Lena.

"Hi." He said confidently. They started to talk, Lena smiling and flirted back with the guy.

"My name is Joel…" Stanton didn't listen to their conversation. He was more focused on escaping from Lena.

__

"Grab her hand, maybe later you should hug her." Stanton whispered to the man's mind. The man grabbed Lena's hand, she released Stanton's right hand.

__

"Now her left hand." Now both of Stanton's hands were released from Lena's tight grasp. Stanton tapped Vanessa's shoulder. She gave a little jump in response.

"She let you go?"

"Sort of." Stanton then dismissed what he was going to say about how he got Lena to release him, but he decided he needed to go on ahead with his plan. "But forget that. Look, I have a plan."

"Okay. Let me get the girls."

"No!" Vanessa eyed Stanton suspiciously, but he continued. "That'll look too suspicious to Aaron."

"Well… fine." Stanton grabbed Vanessa's arm back pulling her closer to whisper with her back to him. He started to whisper his plan into her ear. After a minute, Vanessa quickly turned slightly around.

"Stanton, we're not allowed to fight psychically."

"Serena did."

"She wasn't suppose to! When did she any way?"

"Forget that, but she did." He pulled her close again, he whispered to her ear a slightly different plan. He let go after hearing Lena giggle.

"I think we can do that. Just because I'm following your plan doesn't mean I trust you. I'm just trying to help my friends out!" 

Stanton rolled his eyes, "Don't forget you have to help Cassandra. She helps out in the plan too."

Vanessa disgustedly looked at Cassandra then she turned to Stanton. "Yeah. I'll help her too."

Stanton smiled, so did Serena. She obviously knew what was going on. Vanessa walked up to Catty and told her what was going on, then they spread the plan to Jimena and Tianna. Jimena smiled and winked at Serena. Stanton supposed they were talking through their mind but he left them to their privacy. 

Lena giggled once more then the man gave her a hug then she grabbed Stanton again.

" I hope you were being good. I had some company. Was he your friend?"

Stanton gave a short laugh saying, "No, why?"

"Well, since he was being directed by you to do those things to me, I took that he was your friend." Stanton's breathing became shallow. "I'm not stupid Stanton. I know what you did. Making a plan with blondy. You're not as sneaky as you think, I was told to keep a close watch on you. You're lucky Aaron hasn't said anything, but he seems a bit more preoccupied than I was. Don't take me for a fool. Next time I won't go along with what you did, but he was cute and hot so I couldn't turn him away."

"Why did you go along with my plan."

"You're a nice guy. You have a nice girl. I'm not as bad or evil as you or Aaron may suspect. I don't want anyone hurt, but I want to be the highest along with Aaron, but it seems he's picked someone to be with him at the top. So it seems both of our hopes are crushed."

"Mine aren't crushed. Remember, I have my plan to get Serena back along with the other goddesses."

"Well look, I hope you the best of luck, but I must do my job. You understand. I know you do. So I have to be against your plan and do what I can to not make it work, but I won't tell Aaron about it. I'll act as surprised as he does if you and the goddesses get away. As you can see, I'm a good actress." Stanton didn't know what to say or think. He didn't know Lena was listening to his and Vanessa's conversation, but neither did he know that she wasn't all that bad. 

"You don't have to say anything. I understand. Many like you underestimate me, but you haven't seen me at my greatest potential."

"I'm sure I haven't." Was all that Stanton could say. Stanton was about to ask Lena but the man finally walked away from Aaron. His eyes were still Black, everyone's eyes were too black. But it seemed they were all in some type of trance since they were all standing still looking into the triangle.

"Now, before I was interrupted. Aw. The goddesses looked like they've been hurt."

"Not as hurt as you'll be after we're done with you." Tianna said to Aaron. Cassandra wimpered as if she didn't want to be involved in the 'hurting' that would be dealt to Aaron. 

" You have too much confidence my dear."

"You have too much cockiness." Stanton said before any of the girls could respond. He didn't want to be left out of the conversation. Lena dug her long red nails into Stanton's wrists. 

"Watch what you say to me! You'll be dead as soon as I'm done with you but that could change if you're good." Aaron said through his teeth. Stanton's face clenched in pain of Lena's nails. It felt as if her nails were going deep enough to draw blood, but she let go and Stanton felt nothing going down his hands. 

"Now, I want everyone except for Mark, Deric, Lena, and the goddesses to back up." Aaron waved, and two men came and arranged the four goddesses into a circle. Aaron took Serena from Mark's hold and held her in the circle. Serena's head was facing the ground. "Don't act weak…"Aaron said quietly to Serena. He tipped her chin to make her eyes meet his now normal green eyes.

"Your eyes, their nor-"

"Yes they are. Not to frighten you. It is now time for you to join me. We will be great together. Forget Stanton. Forget the goddesses. They will mean nothing to you after tonight."

"But they're my friends."

"I'll be your friend. All of these people out here will become your friend. You won't need…" Aaron looked Jimena, then he spat, "Them." 


	10. It Finally Ends

A/N: Hey what's up? I hope you really enjoy this chapter! Oh and um…I changed the Pandora's Box myth just a little bit so it would fit my story but from I read, it's still the same but I just changed it so it could fit. Hope you understand!

                Serena looked at Aaron's finger tips noticing they were touching her soft tan skin without burning for the first time. Her eyes became large as she looked at him and her mind was bewildered. _"How is he touching me now?" Serena was thinking to herself, but she didn't know that Aaron heard her mind. His hand moved across her cheek to hold it._

He gently whispered, "I feed from the power of the people that surrounds us. They give me the strength to touch you, but without them, not even my nail would be able to feel this soft," Aaron stepped closer to Serena. Closer than she wanted him to. "…warm skin that will be mine." Serena tried to step back but Aaron looked into her eyes, his own turning black. Aaron removed his hand from her cheek. Serena tried to look away from Aaron's eyes but he held his stare, looking into Serena's eyes. Serena felt herself slipping away, slipping away into a place so dreadful that Serena could feel the evilness stab her pure heart. 

                She fell to the ground, holding up only on her knees. Stanton stepped forward, but Lena pulled him back. Stanton wanted to help Serena, but from his end, that wasn't possible at least not yet. Aaron pulled a dagger out from his jeans. The dagger had ancient Latin forged onto the blade, it's handle made out of gold. The dagger's blade reflected the moonlight against Serena's necklace (the one that protects her). 

                Serena's necklace began to glow a whitish/yellow color but she didn't move. The evilness was leaving her body, but it wasn't totally gone because she could feel it deep in her soul. This was the moment Stanton had been anticipating. When his plan should work out.  Aaron bended down, balancing himself on the heels of his toes. "This will hurt a lot but don't worry, the pain won't last long." He whispered to Serena after brushing a stranded hair behind her ear. Aaron and Stanton made eye contact after he got up but it was broken after Aaron turned again to face Serena. 

                Aaron pulled Serena to her feet and stood her perfectly in the middle of the triangle that was formed. Aaron held the blade in front Serena's stomach, clutching it in his hands. Just as he was about to push it into Serena, Vanessa ran into Aaron, knocking him completely off guard. As he fell off balance, the blade cut Serena's left arm. She felt something cold moving slowly but steadily up her arm. Serena fell to the ground holding her arm; she crawled as far as she could away from Aaron. Serena ended up in front of Stanton, she smiled at him. 

Before Aaron could focus again, Tianna concentrated on the dagger and made it plunge into Aaron's heart. He fell, hitting the soft earth with a thud. He gasped and let out a scream that penetrated the air. He was moving his feet quickly on the ground but he was going no where. Aaron's eyes went from black then they showed fire. Stanton walked up to Aaron, leaving Serena in front of Lena.

Cassandra smiled but Deric didn't let her go. All of the goddesses was confused by the events that were taking place. Cassandra saw the puzzled looks and took it upon herself to explain what was going on. "There was evilness on that blade. Like toxic poison that could harm the person with one slit. Most like the Silvernex like to hit people with the dagger in the stomach or more of the heart. But there are times when if they just went ahead and stabbed the heart, then it was no use since there would be love and care filled within that person that the evilness wouldn't spread to the deep soul of the person. So Aaron decided to go for her stomach. Which the evil poison would spread, soon reaching her heart. The evilness would have to slowly penetrate and break down that love and care and take their places. But from the looks of it, he slashed her arm, which means the evilness will still reach her heart, but not as quickly as it would her stomach." 

"What is happening to Aaron?" Catty asked after she looked back at Serena, who was still on the ground clutching her arm listening to what her fate may be. Stanton thought maybe he should explain the answer but he let Cassandra continue.

Cassandra thought of her answer before responding. "You know the tale of when Selena opened Pandora's box? That you were told a lie? Selena didn't open the box out of greed. She never touched the box. Selena went and looked at the box **_wanting_** to open it but she didn't dare. Seeing that it could take too long to manipulate Selena, the Atrox decided to go after the box's guards." Cassandra was interrupted by Jimena. 

"Catty didn't ask for you to tell us the myth, she asked what was happening to Aaron!" Aaron was still laid on the ground, clenching his teeth, he stopped moving his feet but he was still alive.

Cassandra put her hand up to stop Jimena. "I know. This is all interlinked as to what will happen to Aaron. So just listen. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." Cassandra looked at Jimena then she continued her story. "The guards thought they had everything then except for gold, fame, glory, riches. Other than that, they had everything they wanted. The Atrox came along and offered the gold and riches to one of them or them all if they opened the box. First someone said that they would open the box, but they considered that this was too good to be true, so of course, he didn't open it and the guards, including Aaron, vowed not to even touch the box. But he snuck in one night, and opened it, letting out all of the evilness we see today. Serena shortly came after him to look at Pandora 's Box, but it was open and Aaron saw her when she was there. He went and got all of the other guards and told them that she had opened the box, so she was the one to blame. Selena believed it was one of the guards, she suspected Aaron mostly because he was greedy and spoiled. Since Selena believed that he AND the guards did it, they were turned evil. Aaron soon after blaming Selena for the wrong doing, turned to the Atrox for his gold and riches but they never gave anything to him. He saw that he was deceived so he created his own group, they became the more powerful than the Atrox since they were filled with such evilness. He wanted revenge on the Atrox since because of them, he leads the life he does…or did now. Since he was filled with such evilness he can't turn good even if wants to." Cassandra paused taking a breathe then she continued. 

"Aaron stole the dagger that is in him now from the highest of the Atrox and then he added his evilness as the poison, so therefore, there is a very strong wickedness on the blade. Believe it or not, the evil that is on the blade is much more evil than Aaron is. The blade isn't suppose to stab through someone evil anyway, no point right?" Cassandra didn't wait for an answer. "So he's evil already, adding what is on the blade, is too much than he can handle. Right now he's trying to fight it off but he can't. No one can." Cassandra ended her long explanation by looking at Aaron. Aaron struggled to give a small nod to Deric then he released Cassandra. Cautiously, Cassandra stepped forward beside Aaron. 

"It will end now Cassy. I will end now. Kill me before it is too late, before I turn into something worse than the devil himself." With a great deal of effort, he pulled Cassandra's hand over the dagger's end. "Do it now. Please, for both of us and them. As for Serena, you can redirect the evilness that is spreading within her Stanton. Only you can do it." With what Aaron said, he closed his eyes, waiting for his death. Cassandra looked at Stanton then she looked back at Aaron. Cassandra pulled the dagger from Aaron's heart then she let it down with all the strength she could muster back into his heart, she ended it with a turn and the tear of soft muscle was heard before the whole crowd. The breath Aaron gave was a soft sigh then he was dead. Cassandra got to her. Aaron's body began to decompose and deteriorate before their very eyes. Vanessa turned her head so she wouldn't have to watch. The dagger went up in flames and was wrapped in the evilness that it carried. The flames went away, they didn't see the dagger anymore, and they didn't see Aaron's body anymore either. 

The people in the crowd's eyes began to return to normal. They looked around wondering where and how they got there. The people didn't remember anything that had happened in the past hour. The crowd began to disperse, not really noticing the goddesses or Stanton, thinking that they were just part of the large crowd. Cassandra began to whisper, "And so it now ends after many years of people believing it wouldn't. Aaron did something good. He kept the evil contain within himself so it wouldn't be unleashed onto the world. He turned good after seeing that his selfishness would cost his and everyone else's life." Cassandra stood there remembering who Aaron used to be. Lena called Stanton and the goddesses over to Serena. 

"I am free now. You can heal her Stanton. Nothing but love can raise this evilness from her and you're the one to do it. Good luck. I think I'll go find the guy you set me up with earlier."

"You just wanted to be free from Aaron or did you really want to be him?"

"Both, but I really wanted to be free from the evilness that he filled me with. Oh and Stanton, if Aaron can do something good, then we all know that you can turn good. You aren't as evil as he was but it took great strength to contain the evil within him but at the same time do what was right for everyone." Lena didn't say anything else, she winked at Stanton then she began to search for Joel, the man that Stanton hoped would've distracted her earlier. Mark and Deric had left with the crowd

Serena's eyes were now closed, but she was still fighting off the evil from her heart biding time with what was worse to come. Stanton looked at the goddesses, they backed up a little from Serena but not a lot of space was provided. He bent down on one knee and looked at Serena's arm. There are was a orangish/brownish line drawing it's way closer to Serena's heart. 

Serena could fill the coldness creep closer but she also felt the warmth of Stanton's touch. She weakly opened her eyes and gazed into his. She could see that he was worried about her and what would happen to her. Stanton bent down lower until lips their connected, Serena felt the coldness stop but it didn't go away. The kiss became more passionate as Stanton put forth his love to Serena drawing out the evil that tried to spread through her. Serena didn't fill the sharp coldness anymore but the warmth of the love that she felt replenish her. Serena ended the kisses after turning away. Stanton helped her up and she gave him a hug. Stanton wasn't expecting the hug but he back away from it but instead he held onto her. 

"I thought you couldn't love." Serena whispered to Stanton's ear. 

"Neither did I." Stanton whispered back smiling and glad that he had got Serena back. Cassandra watched all of this from a distance. She walked down the sidewalk, glad that she could help out but she still wanted power in her hands.

Jimena ran over to Stanton and Serena. "Ok that's enough. Play time is over!" Every one laughed. The goddesses and Stanton took turns telling Serena what happened after she blacked out while Aaron died. After it all, Vanessa asked Serena the question that had been messing with her the time ever since Stanton said something. "Serena, why did you use physical fighting against Lena?"

Serena looked around finally remembered when she was fighting back. "I don't know. But there was something inside of me telling me to fight back but not using the power of the goddesses."

Stanton answered the question. "Aaron told your mind to tell you to do that. To see how willingly you'd give in to evilness…or fighting the way you aren't suppose to."

"Why does it matter that I was fighting? You practically tackled Aaron Vanessa!" Serena said sarcastically.

"I wasn't trying to fight him and even though Stanton wanted me to at first. I just pushed Aaron out of the way so you wouldn't be harmed." Vanessa smiled at the explanation she had given. Serena sarcastically rolled her eyes. They all left the area returning to their homes. Stanton dropped Serena off at home vowing to drop her off at home whenever she was him to himself. 

"Stanton if you can love, then you can become good. It is all within your heart." Serena said quietly looking into his eyes as he held her. 

"My love is only for you. I can do what I can to be good, but I have do what they-" Serena didn't want to hear anymore excuses. She touched his lips with her finger then she replaced it with a kiss. The kiss didn't last long since her dad cut some lights on near the window. They both said goodbye not knowing would their life and destiny bring next. 

A/N: I would like to thank those for reading this fanfic, but it has finally come to an end. I hoped you really liked it!


End file.
